InuErotica
by alterfano
Summary: Sexy little one shots and drabbles written for a community on LJ that I moderate called InuErotica. Warning for adult content in some chapters also noted in chapter notes.
1. Quickie 1: Her Scent InuKag

Quickie Series #1

(rule for Quickie Challenge: 500 word max & must include "are you sure" in first sentence)

**Title**: Her Scent  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairing**: Inu+Kag  
**Word Count: **500

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice cracked with emotion as they knelt in the grass by the well. "Are you sure about this?"

His lips stopped their decent, only an inch from their goal. His breath was warm on her skin, the moisture in his mouth wasting itself on the air.

"I just want a taste," he said quietly. "Sometimes you come out of the well smelling so good, it makes me crazy." He lifted his golden eyes to hers with a pleading look. "Just a taste?"

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew this was a really _good_ bad idea. "What if the others come?" she asked.

"We've got a few minutes," he whispered, his eyes back on his target and his nostrils flaring with her sweet scent.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she saw his tongue peek out from between his lips and come closer.

"Okay," she said tentatively.

He opened his mouth, wrapping her finger – until recently covered in peanut butter when she made lunch – in his warm tongue and closing his lips to suck at that enticing flavor.

They both moaned in pleasure and his ears stood straight up in surprise on hearing her join in his peanut butter ecstasy. _That was not the reaction I expected_. He stilled his tongue and a moment later scented another tempting aroma.

She held her breath, wondering what he would do.

Experimentally, he licked harder at the fleshy pad rolling it over his tongue in the slick skin of his mouth, changing the tempo and pressure of his motions to elicit little noises from her throat and more of that heady scent from between her legs.

_So that's what she was worried about._ A smile teased his lips. _Doesn't seem to mind it though…_Her new scent had overcome the other in its attraction and even though he'd promised himself a thousand times he wouldn't even _think_ about doing this until Naraku was dead - and they weren't - her soft sigh as he took her middle finger into his mouth quickly overcame his resolve.

_Just another little taste…_

Drawing her hard against him in one quick motion, he buried his mouth into the curve of her neck, working his way up to her lips with a burning kiss. She groaned against him as he pressed her into the unforgiving wood and her arms around his neck pulled him deeper into the kiss. Mouths opening, their hearts sped when their tongues touched, fueling the urgency of their hands seeking skin over and under cloth… fingers twining through hair…

"Hello?" Sango's voice came out from the woods.

"Fuck, Kagome…" he breathed against her ear with an adorable whine and his body writhed once more against hers, sending shivers all through them.

"Not this time," she lamented as they parted, hair mussed and breath short. A new barrier down, she poked him playfully, "Not even time for a quickie."

He winked at her. "Next time," and her heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Voyeurs MirSan

Quickie Series #2

**Title**: Accidental Voyeurs  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairing**: Mir+San  
**Word Count: **500

"Are you sure you heard her over here?" Miroku asked, very distracted by the sight of Sango's smooth curves ahead of him on the path.

"Yes," Sango fretted. "It sounded like she moaned or something; I'm afraid Kagome's hurt." She picked up her pace a bit, as did Miroku, wanting to stay as close to her rear end as possible. "Hello?" Sango called out and then she came to an abrupt halt, so fast that Miroku plowed right into her from behind.

Several things happened at once.

Miroku dropped his staff and grabbed Sango's shoulders so she didn't pitch forward upon impact with his hips. For some reason, she let her knees weaken, which brought her full weight back against him and he crouched automatically, catching her so that in the space of a breath she was in his lap. Looking over her head, he saw why she'd wanted to get beneath the line of the bushes.

Against the well, InuYasha and Kagome were trying to end a most passionate kiss. Miroku watched as InuYasha pressed against Kagome with a telltale tilt of his hips and without any warning, his were trying to do the same against Sango's luscious curves, currently resting in his lap.

Sango looked away and her cheeks flushed pink. Miroku's heart thudded against the back of her head as he realized that it wasn't the sight before them that had her unnerved, it was the position of his hand over her breast. _How did it get there?_ He was on the verge of saying something apologetic when his sensitive fingers felt her nipple harden under his touch. Another heartbeat went by.

When she didn't move, he did, tracing one finger delicately over the firm swell in his hand, testing her body's reaction. It was immediate, as was his own and he stifled a breathy sigh, feeling himself begin to stiffen against her rear. He forgot all about their friends by the well and raised his hand to tilt her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

They were fathomless, her eyes - dark and deep, full of pain and love – and looking into their depths he became lost in her. Her eyes began to glisten as she looked back into him and his heart became so full of love for her that it threatened to tighten his throat so that words could not pass. She took his hand in hers and the touch of her fingers on his skin was like a lightening bolt all through him.

As his eyes fell to her lips and she did not pull away, he knew he had her permission. Miroku lowered his head, touching his lips softly to hers once, then twice. The third time, she kissed him back and a wave of excitement rose up from his groin, the heat of it burning his neck and cheeks.

"Hello?" An amused and puzzled voice sounded just above them.

"Crap," came another. "Now look what we started."


	3. Chapter 3: Practice MirSan

Quickie Series #3

**Title**: Practice  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairing**: Mir+San  
**Word Count: **499

"Are you sure it matters? So what, they caught us kissing?" Miroku's blood was still running high as Sango stalked ahead. "We caught _them_ first!"

"Right," she said sarcastically. "This is _their_ fault." They reached the stream and she headed in between several huts towards the village center.

Miroku ground his teeth in anger because he was _sure_ she'd wanted him to kiss her. And he really wanted to kiss her again. _Right now_. Impulsively, he pulled her back under the overhang of one of the huts. In the shadow he pressed his hard body into her, trapping her there so she could not mistake his interest.

"What's all this about?" he asked rather harshly. She looked surprised and then relaxed beneath him. "Kissing is part of marriage and that's what we want, right? I haven't touched another girl since we agreed to this. Don't you think my hand is itching to touch _you_?" To emphasize his point, he slid his hand down her arm, into the indent of her waist and down the swell of her bottom. Unlike his usual joking pats, he let his hand linger there, stroking down beneath the deep curve to where the crease of her thigh lay.

"You touch me all the time, baka," she said softly. He saw hurt in her eyes. "But not always like you mean it."

"It's a joke, Sango." He moved his hand up the flat of her hip and back down around the round curve more slowly this time, enjoying every inch of the gentle slope, beginning to anticipate the soft skin hidden beneath her yukata.

"It's not a joke, Miroku," the hurt in her eyes grew more pronounced and he understood.

"Okay," he blinked. "You're right. There's a lot at stake."

"Yes." Sango brought her arms up his waist and pulled him against her. "There's so much to lose, and-" He watched a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Dear Sango." Love replaced anger and he moved his hand up her back to grip her neck lightly as his other arm pulled her against his chest. "That's why this is so important. Until I kissed you just now I didn't realize how important it was." She was quiet and he felt her breath against his neck. "Should I be sorry I kissed you?" He silently hoped not.

"No, I just-" She swallowed. "Just wanted our first kiss to be a little more…"

"Private?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, yes..." There was a smile in her voice now, too.

"Okay. Tell you what," he pulled away to see her look at him hopefully. "Tonight. We'll watch the stars together…"

"Okay." Her smile was like the sun.

"Except-"

"What?"

"This." He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"Baka." She squeezed him.

"Practice." He winked.

They resumed walking, spying InuYasha.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango called.

"Home."

"Again?"

"Forgot something."

"What?"

"Peanut butter." InuYasha blushed and then shrugged when they looked confused. "I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter 4: Can InuKag

Quickie Series #4

**Title**: Can't Hide  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairing**: Inu+Kag  
**Word Count: **498

"Jeez, InuYasha," Kagome reached into her backpack for the peanut butter, "are you sure you want _another_ sandwich? Everyone else is finished." Miroku cocked an eyebrow at Sango and they headed outside the hut, dragging Shippou and Kilala along. Kagome wondered if she should call them back. InuYasha had been acting strangely since their kiss by the well. _And_, she admitted to herself, _so have I_. Skittish. Easily embarrassed. Self conscious.

InuYasha watched Miroku and Sango exit and then scooted over next to her and took the jar from her hand. She saw that he was nervous, but he bravely looked her in the eye.

"I- uh…" He swallowed. "I promised you a quickie." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah." She looked away. _Is he going to tell me he doesn't want it now?_

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" His voice was low.

"Oh." Kagome closed her eyelids, trying not to let the tears fall. She heard him sniff. _Can't hide anything from that nose._

"Why are you crying?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

"I'm not." She sniffed and tried to shake herself, but it was no use. She'd really let herself believe it this time, that he wanted her. She'd felt it in his kiss. It'd felt so _real_.

"That's bullshit, Kagome!" He grabbed her roughly by the chin and swung her face around to look at him. The firelight danced in his eyes, reflecting intense amber flames over their golden hue. She could've gotten lost in those eyes. _It's not fair…_"Tell me why you're upset." Suddenly, his expression relaxed and his anger faded away; a sad look came over his features. "Unless… you don't want to…"

They stared at each other for a minute, the jar of peanut butter forgotten in his hand.

"Do you?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Want to?"

"What?"

"Uh… you know…" he stammered and looked away, blushing.

"Kiss?" This time Kagome blushed.

"That too." He glanced back at her, ready to dart his eyes away, but he didn't. She looked too pretty and she'd stopped crying.

"You want more… uh…" Her heart thumped so loudly in her ears she could hardly hear herself think. "More than a… kiss?"

He smiled, still blushing. "What I want and what I can get may be different." He blinked and became serious again. "But, yeah. I want more."

"But why did you just say…" Kagome gestured helplessly, trying to point a few minutes back in time.

"What?"

"That you didn't want to?"

"I did?"

"Yes!" Kagome started to get angry. "You said you didn't think it was a good idea."

"Oh." He looked down at the jar in his hand. "That." He cleared his throat, nervous again. "I meant…" She saw a mischievous glint in his eye. "A quickie's too fast."

She gasped as he dipped her finger into the peanut butter, and began to lick it off…. slowly.

A wicked grin exposed a fang as her scent reached him.

_Can't hide anything from that nose._


	5. Chapter 5: Love InuKagMirSan

_Warning: Citrusy sexual situations._

Quickie Series #5

**Title**: Love  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing**: Mir+San, Inu+Kag  
**Word Count: **500

To be sure, there was nothing quick about that evening. The air was mild and the scents gentle, floating across the land to cool the loving couples' bare skin as they warmed and then became hot.

The monk and the slayer lay down on the hill beneath an unending scatter of stars, cushioned by the tall grass compressed beneath his generous robes. She delighted in slowly bringing him out of his robes, finding and feeling the hard ridges of his lean body, exposing secrets of male flesh she'd heard whispered of and always wondered about. She was tentative but brave in her investigations and soon learned the motions and pressures that stole the breath from his lungs and clenched him around her with need. He explored every bit of her, finding new delight in the feel of her smaller curves and indulging himself in touching and tasting the ones he knew he loved, for the first time following them all the way into the mysteries of feminine flesh she opened to him until she writhed and begged for him.

Their union was sweet and slow, a healing of that part of their souls that could be healed by the other, a strengthening against what lay ahead.

The hanyou and the girl from the future came together by the fire, awkward and amused they followed their instincts and succumbed to passion quickly. He began to explore her as he would any new treat, by taste, touch and smell and she tried to reciprocate until he growled at her, only slightly playfully. Understanding, she began to submit to his increasingly intense attentions as he moved over her, knowing her with his senses until he needed more than 'just a taste'. Hesitant but determined, he revealed her body in the firelight and nearly lost his nerve until she drew him down to taste her with all of him, his mouth and his body surging over her and into her until he was lost in her completely and she took him into that place he'd never been and always dreamed must exist somewhere, just for him.

She saw it in his face as he moved within her, his beautiful features twisting in joy, wonder and a small bit of fear as he brought them to the edge of a precipice so deep there could be no return. As he slowed, their eyes held the question before them until she smiled and held his face in her hands, drawing him into a kiss that tumbled them over the edge, falling together into the oblivion from which they had no wish to emerge.

The late night air found them awake and amazed, whole and healed for another few hours until dawn brought their troubles and their duties upon them once again. The fire had died and the stars had dimmed, but the joy they shared burned and sparkled deep within them as they traced starlit skin with delicate fingers and murmured soft words into the darkness.

_**A/N:** Hm… this was kinda fun. I've continued these little teases on mediaminer . org in a bit raunchier vein. Wonder if I should keep the little teases going over here on We'll see what the muses dream up._


	6. Chapter 7: Saving the Best for Last MirS

Warning: Sexual Situation

Where is _Quickie #6: Double Whammy?_ Over on where all harder core lemons go. To visit it, go to: http(colon)(backslash)(backslash)www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org(backslash)fanfic(backslash)view(underline)ch(dot)php(questionmark)cid(equal)483929&submit(equal)View(plus)Chapter&id(equal)126529

Quickie Series #7

Title: **Saving the Best for Last (Mir+San)**  
Rating: Hard M  
Pairing: Mir+San  
Word Count: 499

Written for foolish Mortal Challenge.

The next day, he didn't touch her as Shippou sat between them on Kilala's back, keeping his sharp eye and sharp tongue at the ready should Miroku's hand wander. That night, he caught her eye over the fire.

"Sango," the monk said carefully. "Will you help me bring water from the stream?"

"Maybe we can get the water tomorrow night, InuYasha." Kagome giggled.

"Keh!" the hanyou snorted, snagging Shippou's shirt as the kit made to join the couple.

"I've been dying to touch you," Miroku murmured, coming up behind her at the water's edge. He nibbled at her neck, following the line of her collar bone around and up the column of her throat until he closed his warm lips over hers in a soft, deep kiss. Sango enjoyed the kiss but she ached for his long fingers to slide under the curve of her bottom…

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippou's shrill voice sounded worried and Sango was sure that InuYasha had put him up to the interruption.

The next night, Miroku got her kimono open and slid his hands over the warm skin of her stomach. She gasped as his hands caressed her breasts, his fingers delicately feeling along their curve and slope until she panted his name.

When Shippou called out this time, Sango growled.

"It's alright, love," Miroku, flicked his tongue quickly around a nipple, closing her clothing back up. "I like to save the best for last."

As they walked back, she even tried to sway her hips more than usual in front of him, tempting him to touch her. Nothing.

The next night, as they walked into the darkness, Sango hoped that this would be the night he touched her rear. She imagined his hand finding her, caressing the swell of her softly and then rubbing her more firmly, needfully pulling the fabric away, slipping his warm hands down… bringing him closer to the secret spot that ached for him. But it was not to be.

Their robes open, he took her gently to the ground and buried himself in her until she groaned for him to release them both. As they finished in a flurry of clenched and muffled cries, she tightened in a final surge and he laughed, rolling her over on top of him and beaming his joyful smile into the moonlight.

"Now for the best part," he chuckled.

"There's more?"

"Ah, dear Sango," his face relaxed, boyishly free of the worries they shared. "Didn't I say I liked to save the best for last?" His hand slipped up the outside of her thighs to cup her bare bottom, smoothing her soft skin as he arched and stiffened inside her again, letting go a soft moan.

"I thought you didn't want to touch me there anymore," she sighed, enjoying the stroke of his fingers, steadily urging her to lift up and press down.

"Fooled you," he said gripping her more firmly on the soft round flesh he'd been dreaming of for days.

_More in the next Quickie round? _


End file.
